The Pianist and I
by Celestial Wonders
Summary: AU: After A month, my life was changed upside down. I met a boy, like any girl would, but what I didn't know was that he was Prince Death the Kid! Now that we can finally be together, who is this pianist named Soul? SoulXMaka
1. Prologue

****

Hi...I know, I'm working on another story right now, but I can't think with this in my head. So, I'm thinking of kind of, juggling them. Yeah, I know, fun fun right? But this is just the Prologue, not the actual story. Just to make it clear, It is SOULXMAKA. Yeah, it has hints of KiddXMaka but, in the end, I have to Make it my favorite pairing. Sorry KIDDXMAkA fans!!! Anyway, tell me what you think, I already have the first chapter written, So If you want me to update, just let me know in a kind REVIEW.

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

I sat anxiously in the back of the cab, my eyes darting wildly outside the black tinted window. My dirty blonde hair felt more knotted than before, and my jeans felt tighter than I remember having them. The dress shirt I was wearing had been completely ruined, stained by a passerby car, driving through the mud.

The unbearable heat was starting to add to my anxiety, and I was desperately trying to calm myself. My stomach was in knots, and I could barely control how hard my heart was pounding. I was nervous; there was no denying it. I was going to see him again. It had been barely a few weeks, but I was not sure what to think.

Just a while ago, I found out my Prince Charming's profession, a prince. Who would have thought, it was terribly ironic? Me, as simple small town girl, meeting a prince? Impossible right? In their wildest dreams, or my wildest reality.

I met him on a swing set, queer, I know, and we started talking. The way he spoke, the way we interacted, I felt like I have known him my entire life. We just...clicked. I am not entirely sure how to describe it, it just felt like we were compatible; we had chemistry.

However, that was not what the papers had to say when the paparazzi found us making out on the bench in the park. Maybe it had not been the brightest idea on Kidd's part, making out in an open area, especially since I had no idea he was a prince at the time.

When his father found out about our relationship, well, he was less than pleased, but who could blame him? Kidd just squeezed himself out of a messy arranged marriage because the bride's family thought of him as mud since they found him kissing a commoner like me.

It is not as if he cared though. In his words, 'All I care about is you.' said the story. Romance had never been my thing, but, I was starting to warm up to it.

So here I was, in a black, leather seated cab, trying to make it to Shinigami's Castle, to see him. It was lucky for him that he sent me a note, on where he would be, or I would have never found him.

The driver in the front seat honked his horn loudly and obnoxiously. People were crowded around my cab, shouting something I couldn't make out. The driver was, clearly frustrated. However, as was I. The sooner the better, in my book. Suddenly the car came to a halt. Wait, we weren't supposed to be stopping.

"Excuse me," I asked politely, tugging nervously on my dirty blonde hair, "why have we stopped?" He turned back to me, his hat taken off. A soft smile came to his features, though I was sure he wasn't smiling as much on the inside.

"It seems the whole town has to come in and cheer the minute royalty steps out of the castle." Royalty? Did he just say Royalty? I clenched my hand over my chest. Kidd, I could see him, he would be out there, and I was sure. I gave a quick nod, began to pull my things together, and opened the car door.

"Thank you, very much for the ride so far. I think I'm just going to walk from here!" I called out to the driver, already out of the black vehicle. He nodded toward me in thanks when he saw the payment and a generous tip I left for him in the back seat.

I pushed my way through the people, now that I was out of the cab, I could hear what they were shouting.

"Death the Kid, Death the Kid!" They chanted it as if it were words from god himself, which in a way they were. I made it to the edge of the pavement, after rudely jabbing random people whom I had no interest in knowing. All I had to do was get to Kidd.

A band in red, drowned out peoples screams as they marched on, I couldn't see Kidd, or anyone else out of the royal family, that I knew. Panic started to arise in the pit of my stomach. Where was he? In a long time, I actually began to pray.

As if God made a spotlight for my match made in heaven, I could see him slightly through the trees. I couldn't mistake that raven, white striped hair for anyone.

"KIDD! KIDD!" I shouted. I cupped my hands and yelled as loud as I could. "KIIDD!" I saw him, riding on his white steed, waving his hand to the people, but he hadn't even turned toward me. I tried to yell even louder but the cheers and screams coming from everyone else's mouths totally swallowed mine.

He couldn't even hear me. I was just another fan. Tears started to prickle the edges of my eyes, what if he never noticed me. What would I do then, return home, act as if nothing happened?

A woman in a floral printed dress and large white hat turned toward me, her blue eyes gleaming with curiosity. I noticed that she studied me closer and I unconsciously crossed my arms over my boding, attempting to shield myself.

"Are you," she asked with uncertainty, "Miss Maka Albarn?" I looked at her with curiosity as well; she didn't look the least bit familiar, why should she know me? Still, I ought to be polite.

"Yes, Miss, I am. May I ask how you know me?" She smiled almost excitedly before vigorously shaking my hand.

"Child, you're all over the papers with Prince Death the Kid. You're the pretty girl he's been after. It looks like he isn't noticing you too much, is he?" She craned her head toward my first kiss. I nodded my head, turning slightly toward his raven hair in remorse. She was right, he wasn't noticing me and my chances to be with him were flying out the window.

Suddenly, out of the blue, I heard her voice. I felt my heart leap for joy as it began to ring passed all the others. She was smiling just as large as I was, but was shouting twice as loud. At an attempt to help me, she began clapping her hands in rhythm as she cheered, "Ma-ka, MA-KA, MA-KA, MA-KA!" Soon, people around us began to join in to the fun.

Then, just as I knew it, it felt like the whole town was cheering my name. Kidd's horse stooped, as did my heart. Slowly he turned, halfway, his golden eyes meeting mine. Life was fair; fate didn't have it in for me! I smiled at him heartily and waved so hard my arm began to ache!

Almost in beat with the crowd he shouted my name and turned his white stallion completely around and started to charge toward me. The crowd became quiet as he stopped. He outstretched his arm toward me and I stared at it, a smile hinting onto my features.

"Hey princess, need a ride?" I bit my lip and nodded, wrapping my fingers around his. Using all the strength he could muster, he pulled me up upon his white horse. Without much difficulty, I swung my leg over the creature and held on to Kidd's torso tightly. "Hang on." He whispered. We shot off like lightning in an instant. The crowd applauded as we mad a dash toward the castle, leaving the practiced band and carriages behind.

We couldn't worry less though. Not a care mattered in the world now, because I was with him, and he was with me. That was how I thought and knew fate and I wanted it.

At least, then I did.

* * *

**Okay, So, the chapters will be longer than this. This doc, is like 1300 words and I like to keep my chapters at like 2500 at least. So, Tell me if you like it, hate it, or neither. Critisism helps every author so If your willing to give that, that would be really cool. (A good job is always nice too. ^^. ) REVIEW Please! **


	2. My First Enemy

**Okay, So here's the second chapter/first. Anyway, you get to meet everybody, so that's fun. I think you should, read it, but afterward you should review. It really makes me happy inside, and It doesn't take that long to say, Update, or Fix it. And even better, Criticism is fun too. So...R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"FATHER! GAH! WAIT! Don't--" CRASH! From what I could hear from out here, Kidd's 'I'll explain everything,' plan wasn't going as well as he had thought it would. I stood outside of the large, dark wooded doors to the castle's library, waiting patiently for Kidd to convince his father that we were meant for each other. From what I could hear, it wasn't going so well.

Looking down the corridor, I noticed that each corner of the room had symmetry in it. Don't ask me how I noticed, but, when you're with Kidd, I suppose you become more accustomed to noticing these things.

The walls and tiles where snow white. It felt like an insanity asylum to me, but who was I to complain? This was Kidd's castle, not mine and Kidd always gets what he wants. I sighed and sat down on the tiled floor, my back against the expensively white painted wall.

My red-heeled shoes were already starting to form blisters on my feet, and I wanted to take them off, badly. However, Kidd insisted that I wear them, to look more 'presentable' as he called it. Screw presentable, what about plausible. I haven't been in these shoes for more than five minutes and I already can't stand it. Literally.

From around the corner, a long ways down, I noticed two girls speed their way down the hallway. I was surprised to see anyone run in this creepy castle, but said nothing. They were a peculiar pair. Both were unmistakably blonde, slightly brighter than my own.

The taller and longer haired of the two, wore a tight read shirt that ended at her bellybutton, while having low-rise jeans to match. She was running in cowboy boots--and I thought my feet would hurt.

The shorter of the two had hair that was chopped to her chin, and wore the same thing as the elder; however, instead of the trendy low-rise jeans; she wore shorts that puffed out in the middle, then had an elastic band around her thigh. An odd pair indeed.

They stopped right in front of me and turned toward the large twin doors, without sparing me a glance. The older put her ear up to the door. In advance, pausing to make sure it was safe she cautiously wrapped her hand around the golden handle, and slowly turned the knob. Before she could open the door passed a centimeter, a glass object was thrown against the door breaking in the process.

She immediately closed the door shut, in sync with the shattering crystal. I sighed again and stood up, making sure I was noticed. "I think no matter how many times you try you won't have any luck." I said to them casually, padding off the invisible dust on my jeans. Both looked up startled and stared at me as moved on from my jeans and tried to straighten the invisible wrinkles on my blue and white, floral printed dress shirt.

"Who are you?" The older of the two asked suspiciously. Hey, I didn't blame her though. If I found a girl I had never seen before, waiting outside the library that both the prince and king were in, conspicuously might I add, I would be suspicious as well.

"Maka Albarn." I replied studiously, and stuck out my hand for one of them to shake. They both studied me quickly before realization struck their faces. The older immediately grabbed my hand.

"So you're the girl that Kidd is hopelessly in love with. I'm Liz, and this is my younger sister, Patty." She said, pointing her thumb to the childishly giggling girl. "We work here." I smiled and shook hands with her. They seemed nice, even for their weird outfits.

"What do you two need in there?" I asked pleasantly, still, yet to let go of her hand. Liz gave a glance to the door and let go of my palm.

"Actually, we were just hoping to stop them from breaking anything. Too late for that huh? I just hope Kidd doesn't have a mental breakdown while we're not there." She gave an annoyed look and I chuckled quietly.

I, too, had been one to witness one of Kidd's emotional tantrums. Let me say now, it wasn't pretty. It took me an hour to calm him and drag him away from our uneven lighting fixture. Well, at least I know he would make somewhat of a good handyman...I think.

We heard another crash from inside. I could hear Kidd wailing; not again. The two blondes took a chance again and dashed into the room before I could even spot their hands on the doorknob. I sat down again, rubbing my heel; this was going to take awhile.

Twenty minutes later, the wailing stopped. I suspected that something happened, to my relief, and I could hear nothing coming from the other side of the door. Everything stopped all noises and ruckus gone. I couldn't tell if this was a good sign or a bad one, but I still hoped not for the latter.

After a few moments, the raven and blonde haired trio exited the library. Kidd kept his gaze at the ground, fiddling with his black suit. The two at his side kept their gaze straight ahead. I began to grow worried. "Well?" I was unsure of what happened, but it couldn't have been good.

Kidd stayed silent to my annoyance and utter dismay. Usually I couldn't get him to shut up. He does what I want him to do at all of the inopportune moments. His gaze was still parallel to the symmetrically tiled floor, before he slowly lifted his eyes toward me.

A small smile crept onto his features. That could only mean one thing right? I didn't want to let him know how much he was getting my hopes up right now, but without my permission, my lips broke out into a grin. "You can stay." Those three words that exited his mouth had made me that happiest girl in the castle; I was sure.

Without any warning to him whatsoever, I flung my arms around his neck, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He started to stumble backwards, and I thanked him for whatever he said to his father to convince him to accept me.

Liz and Patty had small grins as well, whatever Kidd had said, I'm sure they added to it, I would hope to thank them later. After a couple minutes, Kidd pried my arms off him and turned toward the cowboy duo. "Could you show her to her room please?" He requested. "I want it right next to mine." The girls nodded and were about to set off with me, until they turned back slightly toward Kidd.

"That means," Liz started, "we would ask him to move, right?" Kidd sighed and nodded his head as if he had just remembered. He waved a hand toward her to get moving and she nodded back.

"Just move him a room down." After one, more nod was exchanged between the two, and the blonde-women set off leaving Kidd and I by ourselves.

Silence. We stood there, for a few more moments, I had no idea why. I gave a couple nervous glances at him, wondering how to stop the now awkward muteness.

His hand was then extended toward mine. "Dinner is soon. Shall we head down?" I smiled in relief and nodded, taking his hand in mine, we walked down the symmetrical corridor, off to the dinning area.

________________________________________________________________________

Turkey, broccoli, potatoes, cheese. MMmm, it all smelled so good! I felt like I was eating like a king...oh wait, I kind of was eating like a king, wasn't I? Meeting Kidd did have its benefits, didn't it?

He spared a glance toward me, I tried to smile wider, but my lips can only go so far. We were the only two in the dinning room, if it could be even called that. I mean, at my house, with my obnoxious father, we had a dinning room, but this? This was a...party feast room. Yes, that's what I will call it, a party feast room.

With it's large, expensive, diamond chandelier and twenty-foot long dinning table, with dark wooden chairs to match, naming this place a dinning room wasn't just. Honestly all of this made me wonder if anyone else was going to join us. I stared at the food. Kidd hadn't picked anything up yet, so I decided that I shouldn't either.

After a few more moments of waiting, the doors swung open to reveal a couple old faces, and a few new ones. Liz and Patty came in, in their usual wardrobe, smiled toward Kidd and me and sat down at his side across from me.

Was it time to eat now? I stole a glance around the table; no one was moving, guess not. Tailing behind them, a tall, boisterous raven-haired woman came in and smiled gently.

A long sleeved blue shirt covered her shoulders and torso, followed by a simple white skirt that traveled slightly passed her knees. My kind of girl. She took her seat beside Patty. I turned toward Kidd, expecting an introduction.

As if reading my mind, Kidd turned toward her and me. "Love, this is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She is a friend of mine, who works here." He faced Tsubaki, "Tsubaki, this is Maka Albarn, you remember, the girl I told you about?" A pleasant smile graced her features as she turned toward me.

"Nice to meet you, Maka. I hope we can be friends." There wasn't a doubt in my mind for a second that we would be friends. She seemed so nice and kind; right away, I wanted her friendship.

"Nice to meet you too, Tsubaki." Kidd scanned the table and frowned.

"Tsubaki, where is--"

"WHOOHOO!" A blue haired boy yelled at the top of his lungs, he wore black slacks and a blue T-shirt, matching Tsubaki's colors. He landed on the table with a thump What. The . HECK!? I didn't even see him come in! My head was in all directions of the room. I spared a look at the ceiling- the chandelier was swinging back and forth, on second thought, HOW THE HECK DID HE GET UP THERE?!

I looked toward Kidd, who was currently rubbing his temples in annoyance. "AHA! THE GREAT BLACK STAR Has GRACED YOU WITH MY PRESENCE! HYAHOO!" Who let this guy out of the loony bin?

"Black Star," the gentle, raven-haired girl consoled, "please sit down!" She looked as if she were trying desperately to get him off the table, which I guessed that she was.

"I see we have someone new at the table!" Black Star turned toward me, scrutinizing me from head to mid-waist, the rest of my body was under the table. He jumped up again and pulled out a piece of paper. "THE GREAT, BLACK STAR, HAS DECIDED THAT _YOU_ ARE DESERVING OF MY AUTOGRAPH! NyAHAHAHAHA!" I watched as he laughed to himself, a lone white paper floated down to my plate.

After a pause, I picked it up and turned it over. I blanched. What an idiot. Written on the paper were the letters BLACK ST*AR. Just as the full of himself idiot had said, it was his autograph. I felt heat come to my cheeks. I've never wanted to punch a guy so badly.

After about five minutes of shouting from Black Star and soothing from Kidd to me, we finally had him seated down across from the Tsubaki, and a seat away from me. We sat in silence, still no one began to eat. Kidd cleared his throat.

"Has anyone seen--" Once again Kidd was interrupted by the dinning room's dark twin doors swinging open. A man with white hair and crimson eyes entered the room.

The first word that came to my mind was, handsome. I wasn't shallow, not everything was about looks, but I hate to say, that was the only word I could find to describe him. He wore black slacks and a deep red dress shirt, which I thought fit him perfectly. He looked slightly built, which made me wonder what that shirt was hiding.

He and his pale skin turned toward Kidd, and swiftly came down on one knee to bow. "I'm sorry I'm late, sire, but I had some business to attend to. It needed to be done as soon as possible. Please accept my apologies." His deep voice invaded my ears, and involuntarily made shivers go down my spine. I could hear Kidd sigh beside me, I could tell he was slightly upset.

"Soul, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't need to apologize and you don't need to bow to me. You're my friend, and friends don't bow." He scolded. I watched as Soul stayed perfectly still, his eyes parallel to the floor.

Kidd gave a more aggravated sigh this time and spoke, "You may stand." Just as swiftly as he came down, he stood back up again. Making the long way around the table, he sat down in the chair beside me, next to Black Star.

"Sweetheart, I'd like you to meet Soul Eater Evans." His hand waved toward the gorgeous, crimson-eyed boy next to me. "Soul, this is Maka Albarn." This time Kidd waved his hand toward me, but Soul didn't give me even the slightest glance. Whatever. If he didn't want to be my friend, fine, I don't need him anyway.

Kidd smiled at the end of the room in the largest chair, and took the first item off the table. The feast had begun.

________________________________________________________________________

Steam lifted into the air, as I closed the heavy, wooden door, that led to the hallway. My mostly bare shoulders and arms shivered at the contact with the chilled air, and I silently cursed myself for wearing a tank top. I walked down the almost black corridor. No matter how white the walls and floors were, it still felt darker than night in here.

After the delicious dinner, I took a steamy bubble bath, courtesy of Kidd, in the lone bathhouse down the hall. Castles had everything, didn't they? Therefore now I was looking for the door that Liz had pointed out earlier in the evening, not that I remembered her ever doing so.

I knew I was supposed to be right next to Kidd, but it didn't help that in the lighting I couldn't figure out where the heck he was either. After a few more moments of searching I saw a light at the end of the hallway, by the looks of it, it was coming from inside a room.

I raced down passed the spotless walls and black doors and skidded to a stop in front of it. Not sure what to expect, I brought my hand up and timidly knocked. I waited for a few moments, then repeated the motion. Just when I was about to leave, the door opened fully. I gaped.

There stood Mr. Soul Eater Evans, the rude jerk, that hadn't said a word at dinner, shirtless and thankfully not lacking any pajama bottoms. He was more muscled than I had originally thought. The shirt hid his six-packed abdomen well, and yes, I guess I was slightly complaining.

Water trickled down his neck and skillfully glided against his chest. I'm not the only one that just came out of the shower.

"Stop gaping, you look like a fish." He said rudely. I huffed and stuck out my tongue and was about to turn and leave. He sighed. "May I help you?" He said, his gentlemanly nature silently overtaking himself. I nodded sullenly and he opened the door wider, as if inviting me in, which I accepted. I heard the door close behind us as I looked at the surrounding scene.

The room wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either. It was like an...Extra large medium. It had dark wooden floors, and a deep red rug under the king sized bed where there were stacked piles of folded clothes. He noticed my wandering eye and explained.

"I just moved into this room." I nodded, still studying.

"Did you just come to the palace?" I asked, picking up a photo that was laying flat on the bed, with two white haired children in it, both identical except for one being taller than the other one.

"No," he answered, removing the frame from my hand, "Kidd just wanted me to move a room over so someone else could have it. Right after I had it painted too." He mumbled, placing the dusty picture up on a shelf and looked back at me. "So what did you want?"

I looked at him, suddenly remembering my purpose for being there. "Oh, actually, I was just looking for my room. I got lost." I answered sheepishly. When I got no expression from him I suddenly felt embarrassed.

"You see," I told him hurriedly, "I just got done with my bath, and it was dark, I couldn't see anything, and then I saw a light, coming from your room, so I thought I would just, you know, ask for help." I finished lamely. A small smile crept onto his features.

"Oh, I think I know right where you're looking for." He smiled genuine at me, which made me want to smile in return. I guess he wasn't as bad as I thought. Soul draped an arm on my shoulder, pressing his muscled body against mine, making my stomach flip, and led me out to the hallway.

"You see that door at the end of the corridor?" He said, pointing straight to where I had come from, only a few doors away. I nodded in understanding. "Well, at the end there, there is a staircase. Take the staircase all the way down until you see a bright red door with the numbers 432 on it, alright?"

I nodded once more. "Well, after you take the door walk all the way down the hallway, and open the older brown looking door. Don't worry, you can't miss it. That takes you to a different hallway, but there's two doors in that corridor. Open the second one and you're there. Piece of cake." I smiled when I began to understand the directions. It hadn't sounded that difficult at all!

"Thanks Soul, that means a bunch! I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye and as did he. Sorting out the directions he gave me, I followed them to the letter. Just as he said, there was an old, worn out brown door leading to a skinny hallway. I guess he wasn't so bad, maybe I could try to befriend him tomorrow.

Once I reached the end, I found a velvet colored door with a golden handle. What was my room going to look like, no wait.

I should surprise myself. I closed my eyes giddily and opened the door. With a large leap I jumped into my room, only to find that...Shit. I didn't have a floor...SMACK! I felt a gooey mixture around me, seeping into my once clean hair.

"MAKA!" I heard a gasp. From the gentle voice, I figured that it was Tsubaki. I lifted my head, and wiped my eyes so that I could open them. I was in a pig pen, by the looks of it. They were all in their cages. I was the only person outside, though only Tsubaki was out here too.

I looked down at myself. For now, I'm going to say that I'm covered in mud. Right after I took a shower too! I was in Mud. That damn Soul Eater led me to MUD! Memories flashed through me.

_Just move him a room down._

_Kidd just wanted me to move a room over so someone else could have it. Right after I had it painted too._

That--that--THAT COCKY BASTARD!!! He wanted a little REVENGE HUH!?? Cause I stole his PRECIOUS LITTLE ROOM! HUH!? I stood up distraught. Tsubaki looked at me worriedly, but I paid no mind. I was acting NICE! I smiled at him, I greeted him, I was going to befriend that bastard, I--I--

"I HATE YOU, SOUL EATER EVANS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Birds flew away from the roof surprised, flying into the laughing moon.

That day, I made my first enemy at Shinigami's Castle.

**Okay, So, If you have gotten this far, probably only half that have started, I want to say THANK YOU! If I make grammar mistakes, or any criticism you want to share, just tell me, and I'll try to improve or fix it. Review please? **


	3. Ice and Prejudice

**Okay, to answer some questions...**

**Everything happened, none of it was a dream, at all. Also...This is Modern. If anyone has seen the modern movie, the Prince and I, it's like that. I walked in on my mom watching it-saw it for like, 3 seconds, then got this idea. So this is Modern, like 2009-or something. Like Soul Eater Modern. K?**

**Um...Ages, It wasn't asked, but I think I should elaborate. **

**Soul Should be-like, 19. **

**Tsubaki-19**

**Liz-19**

**Kidd-18**

**Maka-18**

**Black Star-18**

**Patty-18-just turned. Like-a week ago. **

**I think that Liz, and Tsubaki are on Online Colleges. Soul...he goes to an actual college. His classes are early in the morning. And late afternoon and night. The rest of the 18 year olds, are going to wait a little before they go to college. Maka finished highschool early, since she got some college credits by going into a special high school program. I'm figuring this out as I write it. **

**Okie Doke-On with the show. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"I'm not sure, Maka, that doesn't sound like Soul at all." Tsubaki said to me softly, her hands folded neatly in her lap. We sat in my newfound room; I just had told her what happened, after I took another quick shower.

"What do you mean, 'It doesn't sound like Soul?'" I said, mimicking her voice slightly, courtesy of my current foul mood. "Because when he led _me,_ who was acting nice and friendly, to the pig pen, he didn't seem to have any qualms at all!" I punched my pillow for the thousand and first time that evening, pretending it was that ugly pale face of his. God, I hated him so much right now.

We both sat on my bed, in the room that was sadly located right next to that bastard Soul Eater's. After she helped me out of the mud, and stopped me from screaming my lungs out, she pointed me to my room. When I looked inside, I could see why he was upset, not that he had much of a reason to be. Anyway, I was glad that he was stuck with the more uncool room. Right now, I was happy to laugh at his misery.

This room, unlike his current one, had more class. The walls had been painted a deep brown/maroon color, adjacent to the other lighter tan walls, to match the dark molding. The comforter on the king sized bed was a dark maroon, with sheets to match. He did a good job decorating with the modern looking shelves, lamps, and window curtains. I felt like I was in a picture in a magazine.

_However, _it was still no reason to do what he did to me. If he has anger issues, it's not my problem. He was _so _lucky that Tsubaki was there to help me, or he would be in some deep shit. Let me tell you it would be a hell of a lot deeper than the kind I was just in.

It hated him. I thought, punching the pillow with more might. I Hate hate hate hate hate HATE that stupid, ugly, idiotic, dummy, unattractive, pale, pathetic, mean-- "Maka!" A surprised Tsubaki exclaimed. I turned and looked at the expression on her face. Oops. Looks like I said that aloud. I felt bad for yelling so rudely, but I ignored it. So what? It's true anyway. I offered her a shrug, which she shook her head in return. "I'm just implying that, Soul has never been the type to do anything." Tsubaki offered, trying to calm my nerves.

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I wasn't very interested. I knew she didn't think I was lying. When I explained to her what had occurred, she hung on to my every word. I figured now she was just trying to stick up for that poor, dumb, ugly, bastard. Tsubaki smiled at me, and began to explain.

"Well, when Soul first came here, about a year ago, he was quiet. He never talked much, hadn't ever had anything to say, and didn't spare people a second glance, almost exactly how he is now." Yup, I was very interested and completely believed her, NOT! If he didn't want to say anything, I'd rather he just slam the door in my face, or not answer at all. Obviously, he was just waiting in the shadows for someone to pick on, and finally, the day had come, and that lucky target was me.

"He followed orders, and always treated Kidd like a prince, since, well, that's what Kidd is." I nodded as I remembered the display in the party feast room. Even though Kidd told him he didn't need to apologize or bow, he did anyway. Wait; hold up. Plot hole!

"Wait." I interrupted. "I thought Kidd said that Soul was his friend." She looked at me quizzically. "At dinner." I added, attempting to refresh her memory. Her eyes perked and she nodded.

"Kidd does think of Soul as a friend." Tsubaki said in agreement with my statement. I tilted my head to the side.

"But not vice versa?" I questioned. Tsubaki put her finger to her lip in concentration. I had lain down on the bed, waiting.

"I'm really not sure." Tsubaki confessed quietly. "I know that Kidd confides everything into Soul. I'm positive that Soul knew about you before anyone else." She laughed lightly to herself. "It's like Soul is Kidd's little box of secrets." I stared at her. That sounded fruity. I picked up a pillow from my side and gave it a side smack, her little talk having no affect on me or my anger toward Soul.

"So," I offered. "What point are you trying to make?" She bit her lip then scooted up to lay right beside me. I unconsciously pulled the pillow closer to my chest, waiting for her reply.

"All I'm trying to imply," her soft voice started, "is that Soul wouldn't do anything like that on a normal basis. I can see what you're thinking, and I don't think he put 'that' on his mental to-do list during dinner after he meant you." She sighed, giving a small-irritated glance toward me. A blush crept to my cheeks, embarrassed. She knew me for an hour and she could already read me like a book!

I nodded, feeling closer to Tsubaki than before. "Alright," I said defeated, "I believe you." She smiled at my maturity, before I added, "But I don't forgive him. He can still die in a hole for all I care, and I still hate his guts. That bastard is Enemy 1 and he's not getting off that easy!" I stood up and whipped my bruised pillow into the ground. Tsubaki sighed, and laughed. Now amused. She stood up to leave.

"Well, I better am leaving. Good night, Maka." I waved in farewell and she closed the door behind her. I stood there, in the silence. After thinking for a moment, I jumped off my bed with a thump, and walked over to the tan wall behind me. With a small smile and without any more consideration, I pounded the sides of my fists against the wall as hard as I could, making as much noise as possible. After a good minute I stopped. Good. That should wake him up.

I smiled at myself and patted my back at a good job. Swiftly I jumped into my bed, and dozed off into blissful sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________

Soul's P.O.V.

_Soul played the notes on the __**accordion**__ with ease, his fingers flying passed each key, looking as if he had barely tapped the note. The song he played, it was familiar, to him. It was sad though, he could not hear a note being played, which led him to feel anxious (__**anxiety) **__toward it. He was __**deaf**__. There was no noise other than the quiet of his senses. He could hear nothing but silence. _

_Soul flipped to the next page of the songbook, his speed and delivery not faltering for a moment. It felt exhilarating; it felt, tiring. His body felt overwhelmed, but his mind strained himself to continue. He followed the piece to the letter, eyes not wavering from its place. He was in a trance, and his movements were hypnotic. You would sit there and watch, slowly being cast under his enchantment. _

_'Don't be too hasty,' He reminded himself. 'Slow and methodic.' His fingers slowed in response. Tell your fingers adagio...but be aware, for it cannot be played lento. As his hands hindered to a melancholy pace, he could almost hear the music in his mind. He had no idea where he knew it, or when it was played. But the words to the number rang in his mind obscurely. Not noticing it until a second afterward, he began to use his unused voice to sing. _

_Careful what you do, _

_Cause God is watching your every move._

_Hold my hand in the dark street,_

_For if you do I'll know that I'll be safe._

_Even if I am far away,_

_And alone I can be sure_

_That you'll find me there. _

_This I know,_

_You draw me close, for a while,_

_So quiet._

_You tell me everything- if I forget what you say,_

_Then you'll come to me_

_And tell me, again._

_Yes, you'd tell me once again. _

_But what happens when I know it all?_

_Then what should I do,_

_After that, _

_What then?_

_1, 2, 3, 4, Soul let his hands slide off the black keys, his throat sore. His fingers felt stiff. Without another moment's pause, he stood up from the accordion on the empty, black stage. His shoes echoed to the absent audience silent applause, and he took the goblet on the table nearest to him in his hands. _

_The cup felt ice cold as he poured the toxic liquid down his throat. His fingers were already blue as the last drop of __**acid **__swam down his neck. It tasted, salty. A smile etched at his features, it was unique. Putting the frozen glass down, he walked to the end of the drama stage. _

_As he stepped forward, the lights began to darken. Using his right hand, he opened the curtain door at the end of the platform, revealing a small room draped in darkness as well. He stepped closer to have a better view. _

_It was a small broken down storage room. Boxes were scattered against the walls, and loose, __**blank paper **__flooded throughout the room. Stepping around the dusty boxes, he gazed toward the far corner of the room, which had been only a few feet away from him. There was a wooden, cheaply white painted box, opened at the top. A shiver went down his spine as he looked at the sight. It was a child. Inside, of it. There was a very, very small infant, a __**baby. **__He almost sighed at the thought. It was so small, so helpless. Soul bent over and took the defenseless child in his arms. It was awake, but it hadn't cried a tear as his cold fingers supported its back in the dark, bleak room. _

_"Who neglected you?" He asked thoughtfully, more to himself than anyone else. He pulled him closer and the baby boy snuggled his head into the crook of Soul's neck. _

_After a few moments of silence, Soul was about to leave. Suddenly, a hare, swiftly tearing down the curtain, hopped into the room and snatched the comforted baby from his hands. With a huff, the creature hopped out of the dusty dark room. _

_He felt at a loss. "Wait," he said aloud, "what the hell just happened?" Hares, do not snatch random babies out of stranger's hands, right? He thought for a moment, in contemplation. _

_A small, 'Oh," escaped his lips. "I'm in a dream." He stated to no one in particular. He wanted to wake up. _

_Soul squeezed his eyes shut, tightly, and then _opened them. Soul lay on his side, his body perfectly still. Someone was banging on his wall next door. Bolting up from the mattress, he gazed at the poorly chosen white abyss.

The breath that he held in he immediately let go. It was Maka. (After Kidd talking about her-to him-for hours upon end, he should know her name by now.) After the incessant pounding stopped, he felt as if he should be angry...

Darn, no resentment. Oh, well. Maybe it would come tomorrow. Wait, wasn't he just dreaming? Soul searched to the back of his mind...something about **ice. **Yeah, that was it...nothing else. What happened with the ice? No, he couldn't remember.

Hmmm...Well, maybe tomorrow.

________________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes as a sudden jolt of pain rushed through my spine to my tailbone. Ouch, my back! I rolled over slightly, and gave a glance to the floor. Ugh, I fell off the bed...again. I hoped this wouldn't be a new trend, no matter how much more Kidd had paid for the flooring; it was not as comfortable as the bed that was for sure.

I propped myself up on my knees, my body shivering as my skin hit the cold morning air.

The window was wet from the outside, dew formed onto its surface. At the window ledge, I looked at the clock. It was 6:30 a.m. That was a fun hour to wake up to, wasn't it? I pushed off the floor from my knees and rose to my feet, stretching my limbs while doing so. Wiggling my toes for a last effect, I walked up to my closet, and opened it. Inside my close hung neatly, side by side. Probably by one of the house cleaners.

After shuffling through various clothing items, I found my warm, tan, turtleneck sweater, along with a pair of straight, dark wash jeans. Perfect for the current fall weather. Pulling my hair into a quick ponytail, I opened the door and walked down to the dining area.

I was in a better mood than before, lucky for that Stupid Egotistic Evans, oops, Soul Eater Evans. My mistake. Sometimes people make silly mistakes like that when the names feel so similar. I stopped for a moment, in my tracks. What if he was in the party feast room already? I didn't want to run into him, but then again, I rather did; to give him a good piece of my mind-maybe a chop on the head too. I began to walk again. Also, maybe a slap or two could knock some sense into him...

...or I could just tell Kidd what happened. Another pause. No, that wouldn't be right. Tattle tailing would be weak. It's like I'm surrendering the war he declared on me to tell Mama that he did it. NO! I will _not _go down like that. NO-sir-ee, he's going to get a taste on what Maka Albarn could really do!

I made it to the party feast room and opened the door slightly. Ah! I squeaked slightly and closed the door immediately. Soul was in there, but as was Kidd. I couldn't do anything while Kidd was in there! I scuffed away from the door quietly, apparently not being noticed. After I was sure no one would notice me, I turned around and walked away at a normal pace. I would go to the library, for now. Read some books, think of a plan...Mr. Soul dummy stupid Eater, won't know what hit him.

Remembering what Kidd had told me, the library before was for personal use, for his father. Apparently there was a public library, somewhere around here...though, obviously I wasn't sure where, exactly. I began to walk randomly down hallways, looking for any signs of a library. After about a good hour, I was about to give up. my socked feet hurt and I was completely lost, just like the television show. Nobody, including me, knew or knows how it's going to end.

Taking a right, I turned into a peculiar hallway. There were no doors, except for one. After a quick glance around to see if anyone was watching, I rushed up to it, and stared at the dark wooded feature. Written neatly, in gold, on top of the molding, the word Library was seen. The guest library doors were much plainer, than the private library ones Kidd's father had. It was just a plain, dark wooded, door with a dark metal handle-in the middle of a door abandoned hallway. Talk about obscurity. With a quick twist of the knob, I pushed the heavy door open.

The room was packed with books, all the way to the tip of the tall ceiling. The four walls of the room were actually bookshelves, even the wall that the door opened on. A ladder was connected to it, expertly being able to slide across the quad corners. For easy access to every single book. Heaven.

Book, it was my first word, well, actually my second. My first word was cookie, which was my Papa. I never understood why women always called him that, now I do. Some people wonder why I hate my father, who constantly woos me.

Anyway, the carpet had been stylishly red, clashing with the modern blue coffin couch, (**A/N: it's the coolest looking couch ever.) **and dark wooded coffee and side tables. However, I paid no mind as I searched through the magnificent looking titles and authors.

Flipping through the various pages and covers, I found the perfect book, Emma, by Jane Austin. It was my favorite book ever since I had gotten my hands on it. Many loved the book Pride and Prejudice, but not I. Honestly, I never thought Mr. Darcy was a good pick for Elizabeth, I just never seemed right to me. Therefore, I choose Emma, a matchmaker that falls in love with her best friend. Romantic, isn't it?

Pulling the book off the shelf, still standing on the wheeled ladder, I climbed down and sat down on the pretty looking couch. Opening the book to the first page, I began to read.

________________________________________________________________________

I yawned and stretched my fingers to the ceiling. It was 11:30 already. The closed Jane Austin book lied silently on the coffee table as I stretched out my toes. I've been up for a while. I should probably say hello to everyone. I got up from my seat and went out the door. Not sure which way to go, I reluctantly turned in to the right, making my way down the hypnotizing hallway.

20 Minutes Later

ALRIGHT! I've been walking down this hallway, not turning ONCE for 20 minutes, and I still have not found a SINGLE door! Nope, none, not even a cubby hole. It was a huge waste of a hallway. What was all this space used for, nothing! That was what. A waste of money and space. How big was this palace anyway? It felt like it was just getting longer and longer and...Wait. Down a ways I could hear a faint sound, almost like...music. The notes were choppy, not coherent with each other. I ran toward it to hear it better. It was as if someone were just tapping a note, then moving on to another one to press.

Taking a break from my sprint, I bent over and put my hands on my knees. In the shadows and the very end wall, a door exactly the same as the one I had seen before was left, slightly cracked open.

Stepping closer, I peered into the slight crack. Sitting on the bench of the piano, hunched over the keys, a familiar white haired man pressed down a key, then let his finger slide off. Afterward, he repeated the notion with another random note. I opened the door quietly, making room for me to get in. This was my chance, my revenge. Pulling out, my hardcover, pocket encyclopedia I rushed over to complete my plans.

"Soul Eater you BAST-huh?" I stopped in mid chop. He was fully turned toward me now, and...It wasn't him. Or maybe it was...I couldn't tell.

"May I help you?" He asked politely, though insecurity etched at his features. We stared at each other for a moment. Thankfully, he noticed my confusion. "Wes Evans," he said attempting to shake my hand. "Are you looking for my brother, he'll probably be back soon." I shook my head and pulled my hand away, clutching the book to my chest.

One thing ran through my mind, then and there. Revenge is always more sweet on the second attempt---and I was not going to waste it.

**Yeah, I know, It was sucky, no need to rub it in...actually. Rub it in, I'm serious. Go review and rub. it. in. Pwetty pwease. I'm so glad that people reviewed on the last chapter. I was so happy, I wanted to write-like-right away. It was just, BAM! Then...half way through it got writers block. Dudes, I have no Idea where I'm going with this, so any ideas? You can review that too! *Raises eyebrows suggestively* I also love criticism. **

**Must REAd: ****Okay, so right now, I'm planning on showing Soul's current emotions through his dreams. As you've probably noticed there were bolded words in his dream sequence. So...**

**Accordion-You're having emotions with so much intensity that it may be causing physical strain to your body. **

**Anxiety-You have unexpressed thoughts or feelings in your waking life. Also aquainted with hostility and resentment.**

**Deaf-You could feel isolated from the world around you, you have your guard up.**

**Acid-Emotionally turned to stone, you need to learn how to express yourself. (Thoughts and Feelings)**

**Blank Paper-You need to work on communicating and how to express yourself(possibly through writing), or to start new, from the beginning.**

**Baby-You don't pay enough heed to yourself. **

**Ice-You want to take a step forward in waking life, you want to see success or noticible changes in your work-to know that you are making progress. **

**I do not own these-dream definitions. **

**--Okay. I like just, just changed this-like three seconds after I posted it. **

**Okay I'm done. WAIT-don't press back yet! You could leave a three second review. Pweese?**


	4. Mission: XXX

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I know, how long? Like a month _and _a half???!!! Don't kill me, because murder is a great offense, and I am personally looking out for _your_ well being when I say this. ANYWAY...Excuses Excuse. Well, my computer crashed, dramatically. I had been having some problems with it and crash, bam, kazoom! Dead. Not funny, even in the Schadenfreude way. *Reference***

**So, I was completely without a computer for about a month, don't ask why. Well you can, but I don't have much for an answer. And with the play going on, (Aha! I got a part^^) I haven't been able to write too much when I got my laptop back, so...It's pretty late. So now, I hope you don't hate me and don't write hate mail, because I love reviews, good and bad. (Though I do perfer nice things). **

**And I hope I didn't do horrible, If I did, as always, feel free to tell me so. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Silence echoed throughout the room around us. Me, standing there awkwardly, trying to ignore the fact that I almost planted this guy's head into the ground, and he, hoping that he would still not have to meet the floor in such a close proximity.

I sighed aloud and relaxed my shoulders slightly. It felt as though a corpse lay in the corner of the room, and their gasps and yells had just subsided-allowing the quietness of the air to scream into our ears for attention. I now knew what the title Silence of the Lambs meant. Complete and utter silence.

Wes tapped slightly on the side of the wooden bench he sat on, similar to the ticking of a clock. It sounded just as annoying. Playing with the hem of my shirt, I gave another glance around the secluded room. The space around me completely covered in shadows. I couldn't even tell what the colors of the walls were. They were, close together, however, giving me a slight claustrophobia.

I stood on the same wooden floor as the hallway, rocking slightly from the heels to the toes of my feet.

To ease my pain of the deathly silence, I suddenly-faintly heard footsteps leading toward us. Perking my ears to listen closer, I turned my head slightly to the wide open door. Curious as well, Wes mimicked my motion. The footsteps progressed; they sounded much crisper than before, and I noticed that there were two pairs of the brisk sound. One led, and one followed.

After a moment, two shadows tangoed on the wall across from our doorway for a second, before I saw their faces. The first, who came in, to my surprise, was Kidd. I let myself smile in his presence.

It took him only a moment to notice me, before he strode over and pulled me into a warm hug. "Maka," he said, pulling away, but his arms still around me, "what are you doing down here? It's surprising to see you in the music room, I expected you to be in the library." He gave me a questioning look. I smiled at him good-naturedly, as I always did, and replied.

"I got lost." I offered him a shrug and he smiled, his hands still resting on my waist. "I think--"

"Kidd," a voice called. "We're going to head out. I will finish the paper work once I get back from class." I had been off short in the middle of my sentence. I turned toward the source. My eyes found the rude bastard and narrowed, dangerously.

Oh, just look who decided to drop by. Ha ha ha. In my inner mind, I put my hands on my hips and circled around him. Predator met prey. It was, Mr. Target. Mr. I can do what I want-Mr. Cool. Mr. I want to shoot him on the spot. Mr. Goanna be in a fist full of pain later when Kidd isn't around. Better, watch it Mr. Creeper!

I tried to send him a glare of murder intent. The same kind my father used to give to any boy who would come in three feet of me-except more hate.

I focused my whole body into that glare. The envelope was right at the door, any second now he would open it and feel chills invade his whole body. Any second, any second now, any--why isn't he looking. My eyebrows furrowed together. Here I am, sending him my best murder intent vibe I could ever send, and he wasn't even paying attention. THE NERVE! It was as if he was oblivious to my presence. Even Wes was looking at me unsightly.

"Alright." Kidd said, oblivious to my tendency. I snapped out of my trance. "I'll see you later." Kidd gave a short wave, and I craned my head up to him.

"Where are they going?" So sue me, I was curious.

"Out to lunch. Then Soul is going to attend his classes." I gave a small nod, and then a light bulb clicked in my head.

"Hey! Now I remember; you we're going to take me on a lunch date today!" I declared happily. I thought for a moment. I didn't know many places where we could go, especially with Mr. Prince next to me. We could pull out, sunglasses-a hat. A small cafe would be nice.

I opened my mouth, about to voice my idea, but I saw his face visibly fall. You can guess what that meant. "I'm sorry Maka, but there is still a lot of work to be done. I don't have the time. I know I said, I would take you out, show you around, but I just don't have the time...maybe next month?" Next month? I don't think so.

"A month?" I whined slightly. "But you promised. You said you would have the time." He smiled apologetically, but it quickly disappeared, as if a small realization reached his face. Reaching down, he took hold of my hand, and tugged/pulled my out of the dark room.

Down the hallway, two figures were walking calmly away from the room.

"Soul!" Kidd called out to the two. Soul, who was slightly shorter than Wes was, stopped in his stride and turned around. Kidd raced over to them, pulling me in tow. After a few moments, we caught up with them and took a second to catch our breaths. They stood watching us, motionless. "Soul." Kidd repeated, "I'm really busy today, and I will be for a while. I promised Maka," he gestured toward me, "that I would take her out to town for today, show her the sights, but I can't. Could I leave you to do it?" WHAT? That's what he wanted? OH! NO NO No No no no no! Never mind, I'll take the month! Just think having to spend the whole day with that--

"No." Overly self-absorbed--did he just say no? I turned toward Kidd in surprise and apparently, he had the same expression as I. Honestly, from the display of the other night, I didn't think that he would have the guts to refuse anything that Kidd asked, especially in the matter that he did.

"No?" Soul nodded to Kidd's question. "Why no?" It almost felt like he was pleading. Soul sighed and crossed his arms, putting his weight to one foot.

"Taking care of your girlfriend, when you can't, isn't part of the job description. Besides, I have classes later; I won't skip them because Ms. Albarn wants to see the city. I'm busy." He shrugged his shoulders, and turned to leave, with an apologetic Wes in tow.

"Oh, Soul." Kidd laughed good naturedly, rushing up to him and patting him on the back. "Always the straightforward one. I'm not asking you as your boss, but as your friend." Kidd placed a hand on his heart. "Please?" Soul gave me one more look.

"No. I reserve the right to say no to favors from friends." By this point, he was walking away and Kidd blanched. Two strikes, Kidd. He's not taking me, and I for one am glad. I motioned myself toward Kidd, to say that it was okay, but he moved away from me at the last moment. Crossing his arms, similar to Soul's stance earlier, he tapped his foot.

"Soul," Third time, Kidd third time. Let it go. "As your prince I order you to take Maka out today." This time, Soul stopped, but in a different way. Almost as he froze while he walked, like time had stopped. Like the first word to his mind was 'Damn'. After a moment, his body language relaxed. No way...

"Come on Albarn, you wanna see the town right?" He didn't even turn around, just continued walking. Kidd edged me forward, and I shook my head, as if he were trying to lead me off a cliff.

"Go on." He said nicely. I sent him a look, pleading to stay-which he didn't notice. Why must he be so oblivious? Whimpering, I followed silently. My day officially sucked.

The streets were crowded with pedestrians, and if Wes wasn't so tall, I think that I would get completely lost in this mess. Not only was Soul walking away, fast, but also he completely ignored me when I called out his name, hoping for them to slow down and wait for me. Thanks for showing me the sights. Note the sarcasm.

I pushed my way through and around an elderly couple, when I saw the familiar white haired man make his way into a shop a block ahead across the street. Racing through the innocent bystanders, and quickly j walking the street, I entered the small shop.

A thick aroma of coffee flooded my senses. Not needing to note any of my surroundings, I immediately knew that I was in a coffee shop. Contradicting the busy streets of the outside, there were only one or two people seated in the small cafe. One on one side of the shop, reading a book, and the other, on its polar opposite, mimicking the other's position. Both around 25, both looking utterly by themselves, but both not exactly showing any concern about it whatsoever.

Turning my head around the room, I saw both Soul and Wes at the counter, ordering something off the menu. Seeing as though they were the only two in line, I cut in front of the server with a pitcher of coffee and stood right behind them. I looked over the menu located above the cashier's head. I heard a few clicks and a ding from the register, but paid little attention.

I was so hungry. Let's see...I could get some pancakes, Oh, what about French toast. On the other hand, crepes, crepes were always good. I could always have a sandwich too. Maybe some French-fries as well.

"Oi, Blondie." I jumped at the quick nickname, and faced the predator. Soul raised an eyebrow toward me, "What do you want?" I glared and crossed my arms over my small chest at his question. Oh, now he wanted to play nice, did he? Too. Bad.

"Nothing from you." I puffed turning on my heel. That's right he could just walk. A. way.

"Oh really?" He countered. "I thought you were hungry. It doesn't look like you have your purse on you." I looked down, and indeed. I was bare of any accessory. I padded each pocket in front conspicuously. No extra, change either. I bit my tongue and kept my mouth shut. "Here, I'll buy for you." He offered.

I took an unwanted glance toward him. Soul stood there, like a perfect gentleman, holding up his wallet. He had the face that looked so genuine that all you wanted to do was smile, hold his hand, and thank him for being alive.

_I_ felt a strong urge to slap him.

"No." I said stubbornly. Soul sighed in an aggravated manner, and let his hand comb through his hair. Today was not his day, and I was glad.

Cutting in between us, his nicer, civil half interrupted us. "How about I buy you lunch, Ms. Albarn." I smiled toward him. What a sweet gesture. You do not find many guys like him around anymore. If only Soul could be as nice as his kind, gentle older sibling. Then maybe he wouldn't be so hateable.

I pushed my bottom lip slightly with my index finger, and tilted my head to the side. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble." I offered him a childish smile, which he returned politely. See? Wes=Nice. Mr. Bastard=Bastard. See? Whoever said math wasn't easy?

We both ordered our meals, Wes, getting a salad, and me ordering Soup and Toast. It earned my a queer look from the brunette male cashier and Soul's likeable counterpart, but what could I do? I love toast, and soup. After Wes had so generously paid the bill, we met with Soul, who was sitting quietly near the corner, in a booth. Wes sat across from Soul, and I sat next to him. The silence lasted only for a second, for Wes began to talk to Soul immediately as he sat down.

"So, Soul." He started. "You remember Marie, from the concert I played in last month?" Soul nodded robotically. "Thin, nice smile, front row..." Soul nodded once more. "She's been asking about you." Wes played it cool, turning over the coffee cup to his right. "She's wondering if you'd like to go out with her sometime." Wes leaned forward, as if there was a dirty little secret that he needed to share. "Interested?" He smiled stupidly at his brother, only to be returned with a blank stare.

"No."

"Oh, C'mon." Wes waved his hand in front of his face, in annoyance. "She's nice," He stuck one finger up. "Pretty, smart as well." He added two more fingers. "Plus, she's brunette. I know how you like brunettes." Wes nodded to himself in agreement; while Soul looked as if he just found out, he was fond of brunettes. "She's quite a catch." Wes let the statement hang in the air, and Soul's expression hadn't changed one bit.

"No." More silence. There was a sigh, and Wes leaned back into his seat.

He palmed his forehead, and then moved to scratch the back of his neck. "Well," he started, "why not?" He folded his hands neatly on the table and gave Soul a stare that said, 'I want answers,' or 'Talk for once.' After thinking for a moment, I made a copy of a cat, and then changed my position to match his.

With Soul's poor attitude, and probably unhealthy lifestyle, he's most likely going to end up alone. It's probably hard enough to find someone who doesn't feel the need to strangle him, let alone like him. The guy should be smart and take every opportunity he could get.

Soul leaned back into the seat, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I don't like her." He stated simply, meeting Wes's eyes with ease. I could see Wes trying to control his temper, but it looked like it was failing.

"Well, why the hell not?!" He took a couple of deep breaths, and I could see him inwardly counting to ten. Hell, I would too if I had Soul as _my _obnoxious brother.

Soul put his posture up slightly, when the waitress came by and put our plates down. Taking his hand out of his pocket, and sipping his coffee slowly he replied. "She's too tall."

Wes's face fell at the words. "E-Excuse me?" He put his face forward to listen better.

"Too tall. I said 'She's too tall." Soul gave a shrug and proceeded to put lemon into his coffee, stirring it with the small silver spoon at the side.

From the view where I was sitting I, could see Wes clutch his hands under the table? "What do you mean she's too tall? She's an inch shorter than you." He reasoned with his sibling.

"She needs to be a head shorter... At least." He added cockily to his words. Wes head desked.

"You are absolutely impossible."

"Eat before your food gets cold." Soul reminded lightly, slowly chewing on a crunchy French fry.

"Soul, as your brother I'm worried for you." Wes sighed, completely ignoring the comment. "It's felt like you've been pretty secluded lately and...I don't know." He ruffled his own hair, similar to how Soul had earlier, and I began to grow more interested. "Like you were when we were kids. If you need to talk about anything, I'm here." To add to his thespian nature, he placed a hand on his heart.

Soul rolled his eyes, but cocked his head toward me, and on cue, I shrunk into my seat. "Later." Wes added helpfully. Soul took another fry off his plate, and I picked up my spoon to take a sip of my now cold soup.

Silence flooded the table, but Wes kept quiet, making me uneasy. It almost felt awkward now, for me anyway. It seemed as if the other two were just enjoying the unspeaking air. Despicable. Constant and instant communication is the society and life of the most recent generation today and here was one handsome man, and a bastard, being completely silent, munching on French fries in a local cafe.

What kind of country is this?

Well, if they weren't going to talk, then I would. "Wes?" The older male turned toward me, his expression blank as Soul's from earlier. One could tell, yes, they were related. "You said you were performing at a concert. What do you play?" I asked, interested, which in fact I was.

I took another sip from my room temperature meal and awaited his answer. "I play the violin." He answered. My eyebrows rose in surprise. The violin? Wasn't that a girl's instrument. Besides, earlier...

"But," I contradicted, "I saw you playing the piano earlier. So you play two instruments?" Wes smiled, and laughed lightly at my statement, making my confusion travel farther light-years away.

"I don't play the piano, Soul does. I was just poking around at it, when he had an errand to run." My eyebrows still knitted together, nodded in understanding. "He should play for you sometime. He's really good." Wes complimented.

Simultaneously, Soul and I both leaned back into our seats and crossed our arms. "As if." We chorused on beat. Wes raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Glancing down at his watch, he began to gather his things.

"Ah, looks like, it's time for me to go. I'll see you later, Soul. Ms. Albarn, nice to meet you." I scooted out of my seat and let him through.

"Nice to meet you too." He turned and left, leaving the reminiscent ding of the doorbell when he walked outside. Then there was two.

I crossed my arms over my upper torso and leaned back into the seat. Great, now I was alone with _him. _This sucked. I want to go back, but no. Kidd just had to tell Soul to--Hey where was he going?

Soul slid out of his seat and began to walk toward the door. "Hey, where the heck do you think you're going?" He stopped. I put my hands on my hips expectantly as he faced me.

"To my classes, obviously." He stated, his words drawled out into my ears. "What? You didn't think I was actually going to baby-sit you all day, did you?" My mouth pursed at his laughing words. True, I didn't want to spend any time with him, as he did me, but I still had no idea how we got to the cafe in the first place. He couldn't just _leave _me here. It was completely dissolute.

"What about that little stunt you pulled the other day, huh?" He was unmoving. "I'm not saying that I'm still not going to get back at you later, but you owe me. You can't just leave me here. I don't know how to get back!" I huffed in annoyance, as he leaned on his opposite foot. Some days you just wanted to punch a person.

"Okay," he offered, his palms facing toward the ceiling. "You can follow me to my classes, that can keep you busy for the day, can't it? Now, could you please leave me alone?" I smiled at him, with all the sugar I could muster. If he wanted me to leave him alone, fine, I could do just that. Ho ho, revenge comes swiftly on wings my enemy, and when they do, Ah ha, it'll be too late for you.

Soul and his apathetic stupid dumb face walked out of the small coffee shop, with me in tow. His step was brisk, but I made sure I was just a step behind. He made a path for me through the people in the foreign city, which they didn't seem too happy about. After a few blocks, however, it began to grow tiring, in which I thanked god that I wore my supportive Nike's that day.

After a few more minutes, once I was sure we had walked around two miles in ten minutes, we arrived at a large brick building. Similar to what the University of Chicago looked like when I visited there with my class in high school. It was beautiful, to me anyway. We passed a local older woman selling flowers in a small tent, I smiled politely to her. Not one-step faltering, Soul tapped up the steps, me, holding the railing for support, and I doing the same.

Revenge Scheme Step 1:

Follow Soul to his school. Go inside with him.

Status: Complete.

* * *

**Okie dokie. So, do you hate, it. It wasn't worth the wait, I know. But I'm working on it. Just be glad I decided not to give Soul a personality disorder. That's planned for something else. And no, Not my other story. Hey, and you know what else???You should review. If you don't and you think this story isn't worth reviewing, like you only review the really good ones...you should tell me. So i at least know. **


	5. At the College

**Look who's back? Thought I abandoned this, didn't you? Well I kinda did. But I then decided, that that wasn't fair to you guys whatsoever. So I will continue this. I know you guys are probably mad because this is a shorter chapter, and It sucks. I think I lost some of my cleverness. *sigh*. I'll try to win it back from a genie. Anyway, try to enjoy. :)**

* * *

We entered the academy; my eyes darted rapidly around the corridor, memorizing our route for later use. The building looked like an old boarding school. It was old and fading in color. The floorboards squeaked every time we made one, (millisecond) lasting step. Banisters hung in-between each corresponding door with a message, probably in Latin, written on it. I studied each, knowing it would be a good reference point if I were ever to get lost in such a large academy.

Each door we passed was closed completely, and locked. (dully noted). Everything was silent, minus both Soul's footsteps and mine. It seemed to me that we were the only two in there. It was strange to say the least, since colleges were usually swarming with hormonal young adults, at the prime of their years.

So if I were to say anything about this college, it not only would be very creepy, but also, most likely, highly prestigious as well. No one else there meant that there weren't many students, meaning it must be a difficult college to get into. Locked doors meant that people were serious when they put out the "Do Not Disturb" signs on their doorknob. Lastly, the silence only made me conclude that everyone was either studying or sleeping. All of this definitely made me wonder how such a person like, Soul, could get into such a place like this. I never liked cheaters.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted when I collided into Soul's back. He had stopped in front of a door, identical to all the others. Pulling out a key, he opened it and stepped in front of me to go inside. I huffed and slid through the small opening he left unintentionally for me.

We entered a small office looking room. There was a strawberry blonde typing furiously on her computer in the corner, so much that she didn't notice our presence until Soul coughed slightly to get her attention. Her typing ceased and she turned her head up toward us. "Who's there?" Looking at her face, she had a soft glow around her pretty features. However a large black eye patch covered her left eye- making me think of her saying "Arg, in a pirate accent."

"Marie, I'll be taking the practice room now." Soul said as apathetic as anyone could ever get. Jerk.

She jumped out of her seat. "Uhm… Yes. Just a moment." Her eyes darted around the small cubicle like room. There were only two other chairs located against the wall, a file cabinet right next to me, and a door on the opposite wall from where Soul and I stood. "I just need to find the key first." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Soul grunted and dug his hands down into his pockets, waiting (seemingly) patiently. Marie sighed and began to shuffle through various papers and random items on her desk, slowly becoming desperate in search for the silver item. In an attempt to be helpful I started glancing around the room to see if I could find the door opening-- "Found it." I said unconsciously. Using my index finger, I plucked a single key on a panda key chain off the file cabinet.

The blonde-haired woman looked up from her search at me her eyes slightly wide. "Are these the keys you're looking for-" without missing a beat, Soul plucked the panda off my finger and was through the door before I could say question mark.

NOT EVEN A SMALL LITTLE THANKS? HUH??!?! Why that little… I rolled up my sleeves, ready to charge in and knock him one. "Thank you, very much." I stopped and glanced at the beaming blonde.

"I'm sorry?"

"Thank you." Marie clarified, "For finding the keys. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting long. He has a lot of work to be done." She stepped behind her desk and sat down, taking a sip of the tea beside her. "I wouldn't want to waste his time, when he has so little." I scoffed and took a seat in one of the cushioned chairs, and Marie smiled at my antics.

"Marie Mjolnir." She stated smiling. I blinked.

"Maka Albarn." I replied, a small smile intoxicating my lips as well.

"So, Maka." Marie started, pulling her chair out from under her desk to sit across from me, the steaming cup of tea, resting in her palms. "Would you like a cup of tea?" I shook my head in no thanks, seeing as though I just had a cup at lunch. She nodded and settle the small kettle behind her down. Silence filled the air as Marie continued to sip her tea, studying me from head to toe.

"So, what are you doing here? Are you friends with Soul?" She continued to smile pleasantly and sip the steaming liquid.

In return, I laced my fingers in my lap and I answered, "I think friends could never define our relationship, Miss Marie." She bit her bottom lip. I wasn't being rude, or obnoxious. I was just stating the facts, and that was more than definitely a fact.

"I knew it." I looked up in surprise, when meeting her serious eyes. "The moment you two walked in, I could feel the tension build. It was obvious that you two found it hard to be with each other. Let alone within five feet. I thought one of you was going to burst!" I smiled ecstatically and laughed at Marie's large eyes as she talked with her hands, flailing about.

"Thank you!" I cried as I got up and hugged her gleefully. "I'm glad at least someone noticed. It's not too obvious? Is it?" I didn't want people to think that I had such a burning hatred, but I just couldn't help it. I'd feel bad if someone were to think that I could actually hate someone.

"Oh, well when your eyes are trained like mine are, you don't miss a thing." She laughed aloud, her hand only slightly covering her mouth. Sighing dreamfully, she laid back in her seat. "Ah, young love. So many people, fallen into the web of Sex and primal human instinct." Huh? "I'm so glad Soul found someone. I was beginning to

wor-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I am sorry. It's hard for me when people jump to different conversations without telling me first. What are you talking about again?" She blinked her eyes confusedly at me before she opened her mouth.

"Well…you and Soul of course." Damn it. Ignorant blonde. "I could tell. Any second later and he would have pounced on you and fuc-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." I cut her off. I really had no desire to know what was going on in that ditzy head of hers. "I despise Soul. I think you got the wrong impression. He's my enemy. The only reason I'm here is that Kidd told me to come with him. Nothing else." I felt slightly disheartened at Marie's downfallen face.

"But…"

"I'm sorry you didn't see it at first."

"No, that doesn't make any sens-"

"I think I'll be leaving now." I stated, pulling my self together and off the chair. Marie automatically stood up in protest.

"But what about Sou-"

"He won't care. I know the way out. Have a nice day, Miss Marie. Don't worry. This is my plan of revenge on him. When he asks where I went, nonchalantly reply, 'dunno'" I smiled and gave a pleasant wave. She gave an attempt to stop me from leaving, but I had already made my way out the door, into the long hallway, identical to all the others. What way was I supposed to go to get back? That's right. Left, right, straight, right, straight, left. Then straight down the hallway, and I should be outside.

I planned to go back to the small café. Soul would come out of practice, and not see me there. Worried that Kidd might fire him or worse, Soul would look everywhere, drastically for me, until he got the small premonition that I had been smart enough to go back to the café. To which I would hide in one of the corners and read one of the books that I carry with me at all times. He would sit down and profusely apologize to me and ask for my forgiveness. Then I would refuse and leave the restaurant without a word and him in tow. Then Kidd would figure out on his own that the biggest issue on hand was that EVIL bastard Soul Eater himself.

I smiled in anticipation. Thanking myself for memorizing the route back, I stepped out of the large college building and shuffled down its stairs.

_Stage 2: Leave the College without Soul's knowledge._

_Status: Complete_

Little did I bother noticing the flower woman, watch my back disappear in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sweat glided down his shoulder as he jumped up, kicking the punching back ten feet into the air. On the beat that he landed, he was in the air once more, repeating the motion. _87..._jump…_88.._.jump…_89..._jump…_90. _Tomorrow he would do 100, not today.

Lately his lack of sleep had been taking a toll on him. This past week he had gotten a total of 3 hours, and it was infected with dreams that he had no chance of remembering. Soul proceeded to go to the small shooting area in the training cage. Walking across the equipment section of the Training Cage, filled with weights and cardio machines, he entered a one-roomed area with various objects strewn around the walls. Dipping down to a small cabinet next to him, he pulled out a revolver the size of a lint roller. Soul opened the gage and checked the bullets. _Fully loaded. My style. _

Quickly cocking the gun, he shot every all six objects on the bull's eye. As Soul fired at the various human manikins in less than honorable places, he thought about the words that Kidd had said to him that morning.

"_Look, Soul. I know you're just the pianist, here for my father's enjoyment…but I have a favor to ask." Kidd stared at him, his eyes pleading for good measure. Soul tapped his fork against his untouched plate. Fully listening to his words, but he choose to not respond. Kidd sighed._

"_It's Maka. I'm going to be very busy lately. I just want to be sure that she's safe. I know that being a Prince gives you many enemies, and I know that being associated with one does as well. That's why I ask you this. Take care of Maka. Please. For me? We're friends. Aren't we? I'm not saying you need to keep a hawk's eye on her during every moment of the day. Just make sure she doesn't wander off anywhere alone outside the castle. Agreed?"_

_Kidd looked expectantly at Soul. Hoping for an affirmative answer. "Sure. Why not?" Kidd's face smiled widely. _

"_Thanks Soul. I knew I could count on you."_

"_Yeah."_

Soul sighed as he more furiously shot the target in the bull's eye more than once. During that conversation with Kidd, Shinigami's defining words echoed throughout his mind.

"_My son trusts that you are just my pianist. I want it to stay that way. I hired you as Kidd's personal bodyguard, but this new girl seems slightly troublesome. I want you to watch over her, forget about Kidd. I will not have any civilian die while in my house, and knowing commoners, they won't see any attack coming. I need you to keep a hawks eye on her at all times. No matter what. This isn't just our reputation on the line if anything happens to her, its Kidd's willingness to take over my throne once I've deceased. It's in your hands. I expect you to do me nothing less than keep your cover to Miss Albarn and Kidd still. Kidd still thinks of you as a friend, so if he ever has any doubts or problems let me know, or diminish his technicalities yourself. If you live up to your performance so far, I might promote you. I know you've been keeping your eye out to become apart of our offense team instead of just defending Kidd." He added helpfully. _

"_I understand. Thank you for giving me this opportunity. I won't disappoint you, Sire." _

"_I expect not. You're dismissed."_

With one last bullet shot to the head, Soul decided his training was over. After stepping out of one of the private showers they had installed, he dried and dressed himself. Taking the rubber band out of his hair, he headed toward Marie's office. It had been more than 4 hours. _Maka must be bored out of her mind. _He laughed at the thought and opened the door.

Marie again was typing furiously on her laptop, and not looking up from the parchment, she was looking at. In a swift motion Soul tossed the panda keys to Marie, who caught them, still staring down at the parchment and typing with one hand. He smirked.

"Let's Go, Ma-" He paused. He looked around the room, and then stared back at the empty seat. Desk, check. Chairs check. Rest of the room, check. He tried to keep his cool. "Marie?"

She glanced up, finally stopping, however not stopping her fingers' fluid motions. "Yes?" Soul tried to stop his stomach from tying up in knots at her very casual voice.

"Where's Maka?" He clenched his fist and put it in his pocket. Marie smiled pleasantly.

"She left." He was about to Murder Marie for letting Maka leave her sight. Still, the Cool Soul Eater Evans managed to stop the magma from reaching it blowing point.

"Where?"

"Dunno." she said nonchalantly.

Damn the Blondes.

* * *

***Spoiler Spoiler* This is something that is going to come in later chapters. I felt bad for making you wait so long, so I wrote something to give you a little hint on what's going to happen. Being me, I know that I love spoilers, however, if you don't like them then stop reading and go straight to the end, where you shall have this unmistakeable urge to hit the review button. **

** ~THIS IS A SPOILER~**

Side by side, we walked down the deserted 'olden style' shopping center that months before, had our second meal together. All the shops and cafes where closed for the night, their lights off and doors locked. It smelled like snow, and the outside. The scene would look picturesque, if not for the two of us. The shadow's cool breeze tugged at the sides of the discolored, brick buildings and my ripped dress.

We walked with a sway to each step, almost as if we had too much to drink, however it was only because of our tired, but finally complete, state. The moon abetted immensely to the dimly lit sidewalk, which I inwardly thanked, seeing as though my head was still spinning from the nights events.

A street lamp, above us, flickered off as we walked under it. I shivered involuntarily. I crossed my arms over my bust, preserving what little heat I had left. We continued on our way, and I snuck a glance through my tangled hair. Clenching my fists, I stomped my foot with a huff. We both stopped walking and he raised his eyebrow toward me.

"We've been walking in this chilly weather for about an hour now, I would think you would have the decency to lend me your jacket." My eyes narrowed toward him irately, and he laughed at my mannerism.

"If I gave you _my _tuxedo jacket, then I would become slightly chilled." He tugged at the end of his sleeve for effect. "No way am I giving this to you." He straightened his collar smugly, and smoothed down his cake smeared suit.

My face scrunched in disgust as I continued to cross my arms. "Your unbelievable." A moment of silence passed, and a small idea deviated my mind. Using my index finger, I scooped a glob of frosting off of his black tuxedo and painted it over his nose, before going back into stride, to where I was before. He glanced over to my figure, a smile playing at his lips. I returned it cheekily. Using the arm closest to me, he gave me a small shove, in which I stumbled greatly; I hope you take for granted, that I almost fell over. He walked ahead, without a second glance, but before I saw his footsteps fade into the shadows, I felt a single, black jacket drape over my head. Fumbling with the jacket, simultaneously, attempting to regain my balance, I ran awkwardly to catch up to him.

He laughed at me again once I reached his side, panting. Soul gave a glance down to my feet and chuckled. "You should really take off those shoes." He murmured lightly. "I don't think the heels are supposed to be so uneven like that. It can't be good for your spinal cord." He pushed his hands into his pockets observing me, most likely laughing on the inside of his head as well. Childishly I stuck out my tongue, but took his advice. We walked a little farther and we passed the small cafe that we had eaten at a few months prior.

"Soul?" I called to him, my arms and legs feeling the cool breeze of Autumn. I could feel goose bumps invade my figure, and my dress didn't help the fact a bit. Soul didn't turn toward me, but I know he heard my small plea.

"What is it, Maka?" He finally answered. We were walking closer now, our arms brushing by every step.

"Does Kidd hate me?" My feet stopped walking, and stood still, awaiting his answer. Noticing that I stopped, Soul did as well. Now, a few steps ahead Soul's whole body was turned toward me, his hands still rested deep into his pockets.

"No." He stated without emotion. "Kidd can't hate anything, especially you." I gave a small sigh of relief. "But, if it were any other guy, yeah, they'd definitely hate you." My face scrunched up and I punched him in the arm. He feigned excruciating pain on his left side. I laughed in a slightly cold manner. He huffed.

Then, to my utter surprise, In one large motion he looped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his body. His lips swooped down, and were almost a centimeter away from my ears. I could feel chills rush up my arms and down my back. "You need a vacation." I smiled.

"Oh really? I do?" I smiled as he slid his arm off my shoulder and found my hand.

"You do indeed, my dear." He answered.

"Where do you suppose I should go?" I asked coyly.

"We don't have much to choose from. It is a small world after all."

"As shown by a plenty of various musical numbers, one specifically, named, "It's a Small World."

"Exactly my point." He agreed, snapping his fingers for emphasis. I laughed at his antics, but ushered him to continue. "I say we-go to the Moon. I heard it's nice this time of year." He added offhandedly. I shook my head as we both gazed into the sun's reflector.

"I'm sure everyone would appreciate the post-cards, but I heard it's hell trying to get a hotel room up there." I continued his folly and I heard him laugh beside me.

"However, my dear girl, once you're up there, you forget the hassle of your trip, and focus solely on how low your oxygen tank is running." I smiled and pushed up my bottom lip with my index finger.

"But you wouldn't let me die? Would you? The trip sounds pretty dangerous." I batted my eyes at him, a feint attempt to act of innocence. I caught him smile before he turned away from me.

"I suppose it does." He nodded. "But if you think for one second that I would lend you my air tank along with my black jacket, then you are sourly mistaken. We continued walking in laughter. My footsteps sounded lonesome. I turned around to only find that he had stopped.

"What is it? Soul?" He took three gracious steps toward me. He was so close. His body was tightly bound against mine. "Soul, what are you-" my mind stopped all processes.

He had the faintest taste of cinnamon.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Well, You can review if you want. I like reviews and I enjoy criticism. I also enjoy ideas that you might want to add to the plot. You never know when I might use them ^^. Anyway, I only proof read it once. So I'm sorry If it sucked. :/. **


End file.
